


Poetry In Motion

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the fluff bunnies came home ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry In Motion

**Title:**  Poetry In Motion  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Oh the fluff bunnies came home ...  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: G**  
  
A/N I was listening to 'Poetry In Motion' Sung by Bobby Vee earlier while blitzing the sunlounge and this is what transpired!

Jack lent against the door frame of his office with a smile on his face as he watched Ianto down below move effortlessly around the hub, putting the rubbish in a black bin bag as he collected stray coffee mugs onto one desk to take to the small kitchenette. 

The captain couldn't help but admire the young man's body as he carried out his task, he had removed his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie and at the end of a long day Jack liked to see his lover looking a little more relaxed.

He could see the muscles defined by the fabric of Ianto's shirt and he reach out to pick things up, the shirt shifting temptingly away from his neck where it was unbuttoned making him want to kiss it but resisting for just that little longer as his eyes swept down over the shirt covered chest that hid the soft curly hairs he loved to run his fingers through.

Jack let out a soft chuckle as Ianto made a big show of leaning over to pick up a mug that had been tucked under Tosh's desk, making it known to Jack that he knew he was being watched despite not acknowledging it and showing his pert arse off to perfection beneath his tight trousers as he did so.

Not being able to resist any longer Jack began to walk slowly down the steps that led from his office to the main hub, humming a tune that popped into his head as he did so and pulling Ianto into his arm from behind, softly singing the song into his ear instead of just humming as Ianto lent back against him, changing the words as needed to fit.   


I love every movement  
There's nothing I would change  
He doesn't need improvement  
He's much too nice to rearrange

Poetry in motion  
All that I adore  
No number-nine love potion  
Could make me love him more 

“You're daft, you know that?” Ianto told him.

“It's one of the things you love about me.” Jack replied as Ianto turned in his arms to face him.

“Yep.” Ianto agreed, placing a soft kiss to Jack's lips. “One of many.”

“Are you going to tell me the other reasons?” Jack asked.

“And boost your ego even more?” Ianto chuckled softly as Jack pouted. “Okay ... just one, they way you make me melt when you kiss me.”

Jack took that as the invitation it was intended to be and did just that, thoroughly.

The End.   



End file.
